Kroniki Liścia
by FraYeR
Summary: Kroniki Ukrytego Liścia. Czasy Bijuu dawno już minęły, ale shinobi żyją dalej. Moja własna opowieść o charakterze mangowym, alternatywna seria osadzona w świecie stworzonym przez pana Kishimoto.
1. Prolog

_Na wstępie witam wszystkich i zapraszam do czytania mojego pierwszego dzieła. Będzie miało ono charakter mangowy, toteż czasami może trochę przynudzać. Pierwsze rozdziały będą w zasadzie wprowadzeniem i przedstawieniem bohaterów. Później dopiero rozwiną się prawdziwe wątki. Zupełnie jak w Naruciaku, czy też Bleachu._

**Kroniki Liścia****  
****Rozdział #01****  
****Prolog**

Bohaterowie dawnych lat… Polegli, aby inni wciąż żyli – ten głaz poświęcony był właśnie takim ludziom. Zwykle stał tu samotnie, tylko czasami odwiedzany przez mieszkańców pragnących „spotkać się" z duchami bliskich.

Tym razem było tu jednak zupełnie inaczej – trzech nastolatków z jednym dorosłym przy samym kamieniu, a także setki innych osób przebywających w bliskiej okolicy. Ktoś niezorientowany w świecie shinobi byłby zapewne zaskoczony tym nietypowym zbiorowiskiem, lecz wioska Konoha widziała je już nie raz, choć często w innym charakterze. Nawet najmłodsi mieszkańcy zapytani o przyczyny tego zgromadzenia odpowiedzieliby:

- To pan nie wie? Kolejny etap egzaminu na chunina oczywiście!

Wracając zatem do obecnego tu tłumu można łatwo wydedukować, że składa się on z uczestników, czyli geninów z różnych wiosek, przewodzących im jouninów, organizatorów oraz zwykłych obserwatorów. Nie była to ostatnia faza, w której zmagania na arenie oglądali bogacze z dalekich krajów, ale nowa formuła przebiegu etapu drugiego zaintrygowała i zaciekawiła mieszkańców Konohy, w której to po raz kolejny odbywały się próby.

Duże, fioletowe oczy Mii wpatrywały się w nic nie mówiące jej nazwiska. W zasadzie było to działanie bezcelowe, ale z drugiej strony odczuwała pewną satysfakcję, że w każdym pokoleniu pojawia się ktoś gotów poświęcić własne życie dla dobra ogółu. Z jednej strony nikomu nie życzyłaby śmierci, z drugiej uznawała to za najpiękniejszy sposób pożegnania się ze światem. Postacie, o których zbyt wiele nie wiedziała, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami, przepełniały ją niezwykłym spokojem. Spokojem, który zasłaniał jej obraz stojących obok Tetsu i Eiza, kompanów z zespołu, oraz Ryukena – opiekuna. Nie przejmowała się, że być może już za chwilę będzie trzeba wyjść na arenę i sprostać kolejnemu wyzwaniu, jakie czyha na nich podczas egzaminu. Nie przejmowała się, że zapalczywi młodzieńcy próbują dobrać taktykę odpowiednią do każdego możliwego przeciwnika bez jej udziału. Nie, póki jest tutaj…

Mia była najniższa z całego zespołu, ale niedobory wzrostu nadrabiała wielkim duchem. Jak większość początkujących shinobi na nogach założone miała typowe obuwie z „wyciętymi" palcami. Na nogach założoną miała krótką, luźną spódniczkę – taką, która w żadnym wypadku nie krępowałaby jej ruchów. Wyżej nosiła czystą, białą koszulkę, a na niej kamizelkę w stylu tym samym co wspomniana już spódniczka - ciemny odcień szarego, urozmaicany w niektórych miejscach złotymi dodatkami, idealnie pasującymi do średniej długości, rozpuszczonych włosów dziewczyny. Całości dopełniał długi, drewniany kij – pozornie zwyczajna pałka, którą od wszelakich innych wyróżniały wydrążone delikatnie tajemnicze znaki w miejscu, w którym powinno się go chwytać.

Tetsu to niepozorny chłopak, który dobrze czuje się tylko w poznanym już przez siebie środowisku. Ciężko przechodzi wszelkie procesy aklimatyzacji, co przekłada się także na jego wygląd – nie do końca zadbane ubranie, wzrok często spuszczony. Jego ubiór, jak na ninję, był mało by mówić, nietypowy. Nosił bowiem długie, białe spodnie garniturowe oraz szykowną czarną koszulę. Gdyby wszystko to zadbane było choć troszkę bardziej od jego rozwichrzonych czarnych włosów, można by było przypuszczać, iż pochodzi on z bogatego rodu.

Poza tą dwójką do zespołu należał także Eizo – chłopak nieprzeciętnie wysoki, jak na swój wiek, pod pewnym względem przypominający Tetsu. Był strasznie blady, pod często zmrużonymi czarnymi oczami miał wyraźnie zarysowane worki. Miał nieco dłuższe, wychylone do tyłu czarne włosy, miejscami przeplatane naturalnymi białymi pasmami. Strój tego nie był dla nikogo z Wioski Ukrytego Liścia zagadką. Czarne, długie spodnie, biała koszulka, czarna kamizelka z długimi rękawami i wielkim białym okiem wyszytym na plecach. Na pasie miał krótki mieczyk, a także, podobnie jak Mia, kilka shurikenów i kunai w kaburze.

Ostatnim, ale być może najważniejszym, elementem ekipy był jounin Ryuken. Postać niesamowicie istotna dla pozostałej trójki – ich opiekun, niczym drugi ojciec. W jego wyglądzie nie było widać nic, co by go odróżniało od innych shinobi tej klasy. Jak zdecydowana większość jouninów nosił granatowy uniform i zieloną kamizelkę. Podobnie jak męska część ekipy miał czarne włosy, zaś oczy odcienia brązowego. Na jego twarzy przeważnie gościł uśmiech - uważał bowiem, iż każdy człowiek powinien nauczyć się czerpania radości z każdego dnia, a sam z dumą twierdził, że tę sztukę opanował do perfekcji.

Ten słoneczny poranek złączył ich jednocześnie pokrzepionych, ale i zamyślonych po pomyślnym podejściu do egzaminu pisemnego oraz sławetnego Dziesiątego Pytania, którym co jakiś czas egzaminatorzy z Wioski Ukrytego Liścia straszą młodych kandydatów. Być może podopieczni Ryukena nie byli do końca pewni prawdziwego sensu, kryjącego się za ostatnim pytaniem. Choć była to już przeszłość i teraz należało skupić się na kolejnym wyzwaniu, dzieciakom ostatecznie nie przyszło to łatwo.

Opiekun, który znał dobrze swój zespół wiedział, że nie należy przerywać ich ciszy w takim momencie. Był pewien, że niebawem Tetsu, czy Eizo przełamią tą barierę milczenia i cała trójka skupi się na stojącym przed nim zadaniem. Częściowo miał rację, gdyż między dwoma chłopakami nawiązała się rozmowa. Jedynie leżąca na trawie Mia skupiła swój wzrok na wyrytych w skale nazwiskach i ignorowała otaczający ją zgiełk, ale w końcu także ona musiała skoncentrować się na nadchodzącej walce i posłuchać, co też planują jej koledzy.

Drugi etap egzaminu na chuunina polegał na walce trzyosobowego zespołu, przystępującego razem do egzaminu, z jouninem z dowolnej innej wioski. Biorąc pod uwagę przewagę liczebną zadanie to może wydawać się łatwe dla kandydujących, ale z tego atutu skorzystają tylko grupy odpowiednio ze sobą współpracujące. Nikt nie liczy tu na nagły przejaw geniuszu któregoś z geninów i rozprawienie się z bardziej doświadczonym shinobi w pojedynkę.

- To będzie test na komunikację między wami i umiejętność wspólnego rozwiązania problemów w ciężkich sytuacjach – tłumaczył Ryuken. – Tak przynajmniej opowiadał Hokage…

Na twarzy Tetsu pojawił się wyraz ulgi - wiedział, że wspólnie mogą uczynić wiele więcej niż on sam byłby zdolny. Pokładał ogromną wiarę w zdolności przywódcze Eiza oraz waleczność Mii. W sobie jednak nie dostrzegał nic, co mogłoby pokrzepiać go przed zbliżającą się nieuchronnie konfrontacją. Do tej pory głównie motywował go jego opiekun, ale teraz, na polu bitwy wiedział, że nie będzie mógł na niego liczyć.

Co jakiś czas donośny głos wskazywał na zespoły oraz ich przeciwników, którzy mieli się udać na określone pole i tam stoczyć bój. Konoszański Team 3 doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w każdej chwili paść mogą ich nazwiska, ale mimo to, nikt z trójki specjalnie nie uważał na dochodzące odgłosy. Wiedzieli, że mają oparcie w postaci swego jounina, któremu taka informacja nie umknie. Zawiodły się więc, kiedy nagle wstał, mruknął coś do Eiza i życząc powodzenia odszedł we wskazany kierunek na słowa „Hiyama Ryuken z Wioski Ukrytego Liścia".

Eizo uznał to jako sygnał do podjęcia bardziej zdecydowanego działania i ustalenia jakiejś taktyki. W ostatnim czasie miał wiele okazji do obserwacji oraz rozmów z jouninem, co pozwoliło mu dojść do paru odpowiednich wniosków oraz przedstawienia ich pozostałej części zespołu:

- A więc tak – zaczął wyjmując ołówek i małą karteczkę, a następnie rysując znaki poszczególnych wiosek na kartce. – Spośród uczestniczących nie możemy oczywiście trafić na nikogo z Konoha-Gakure, a do tego także Kusa-Gakure i Iwa-Gakure…

- Dlaczego? – przerwał Tetsu, który nie przypominał sobie, aby zasady wspominały coś o pojedynkach między Wioskami Liścia, Trawy i Skały.

- Regulamin mówi, że genini nie mogą walczyć z jouninem z tej samej wioski. A sensei odchodząc szepnął mi, że nasi potencjalni przeciwnicy z Kusy i Iwy zostali już rozdzieleni – wytłumaczył koledze Eizo, po czym wznowił swoje przemówienie. – Zostają nam rywale z Oto-Gakure, Kiri-Gakure i Suna-Gakure. Teoretycznie najsilniejsi, ale każdego możemy pokonać.

W tym momencie przerwał, wstał, ziewnął i rozejrzał się po placu. Odnalazł kilku jouninów, jedni stali razem, niektórzy ze swymi podopiecznymi, a inni samotnie wyczekiwali na swoją kolej. Nie było dla niego trudne odgadnięcie, którzy z nich reprezentują wioskę inną niż Konohę, a w większości przypadków wskazał przyjaciołom nawet, kto z jakiej wioski pochodzi.

- Z moich obserwacji i rozmów z sensei'em wynika, że shinobi Mgły często używają broni białej, wodnych jutsu i lubią technikę Kiri-Gakure no Jutsu. Obecni shinobi Dźwięku używają swoich niebezpiecznych zabawek i ich techniki opierają się głównie na falach akustycznych. W ich dźwiękach mogą czaić się techniki Genjutsu. Piasek jest za to strasznie zróżnicowany. Niektórzy używają Dotonów, niektórzy Fuutonów, inni używają przeróżnych broni białych. Przynajmniej nie widziałem żadnego dystansowca.

- A więc jak walczymy? – zapytała Mia, dla której każda próba sił przynosiła wiele radości.

- Największe szanse mamy trafić na… - chłopak jeszcze raz uniósł głowę i rozejrzał po obecnych. Widok licznie zgromadzonych jouninów z Suna-Gakure nie wydawał mu się zbyt przyjemny. – Piasek.

Chłopak skrzywił się lekko, gdyż doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że jounini z tej wioski mogą brać ten pojedynek aż nazbyt poważnie i w żadnym wypadku nie odstąpią pięści.

- W każdym bądź razie nie ujawniamy naszych specyficznych umiejętności. Postaramy się rozegrać to prosto i efektywnie, bez żadnych fajerwerków. Chyba, że stanie się coś nieprzewidywalnego i sytuacja nas do tego zmusi.

Mia nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła – lubiła swoją moc oraz styl, w jakim się nią posługuje, toteż zawsze czeka na odpowiednią okazję do zaprezentowania niej. Eizo wychwycił ten gest, a jako że uważał, iż prawdziwą siłę powinni ukrywać do ostatniego etapu, szybko poprawił się:

- Ale oczywiście przy naszej odpowiedniej współpracy nie będzie takiej potrzeby.  
Tutaj z kolei uśmiechnął się Tetsu, który w przeciwieństwie do koleżanki nie lubił działać sam i wychylać się z tłumu. Nieczęsto korzystał z technik nauczonych przez ojca, jako że zawsze przepełniały go one dziwnym lękiem. Ani Mia, ani tym bardziej Tetsu nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru kłócić się o to z Eizem, gdyż to właśnie jego umiejętności najbardziej ich przerażały.

- A więc roze… - zaczął Eizo, gdy nagle wyraźny głos spikera ogłosił wszem i wobec:

- Naito Mia, Fuseo Eizo, Arashi Tetsu z Wioski Ukrytego Liścia…

- Cholera – skwitował krótko lider zespołu, wiedząc, że w ten sposób nie zdążą z opracowaniem sensownej taktyki.

- Deusi Suo z Wioski Ukrytego Piasku, plac numer 5 za 3 minuty.

- A więc spóźnienie nie wchodzi w grę… - rzekł chłopak i rozejrzał się po stacjonujących jouninach. Dostrzegł grupkę z Piasku, ale żaden z nich nie ruszył w kierunku wspomnianej areny. – Widocznie to żaden z nich…

Mia bez słowa ruszyła w kierunku dobrze znanego jej Placu Treningowego nr 5, tuż za nią ruszył Tetsu, a po chwili dołączył się również Eizo, karcący siebie w duchu za opieszałość…


	2. Wyzwanie

**Kroniki Liścia****  
****Rozdział #02****  
****Wyzwanie**

Stali tam razem, lecz nerwowe wyczekiwanie nie pozwalało im nawet się odezwać. Było ich czterech, chociaż zamierzeniem jednego była jedynie pasywna obserwacja. Sędzia i trójka geninów – ich przeciwnik jeszcze nie nadszedł. Na to przynajmniej wyglądało, gdyż być może jedynie ukrywał się wśród obserwatorów, gdzie niektórzy mieli ochraniacze Suny na czole. Czy miałby ku temu powody? Pozwalałoby mu to przeprowadzić krótką analizę rywali, bez narażania się na to samo. Jednak z drugiej strony, czy powinien się obawiać jako shinobi zdecydowanie przewyższający ich stopniem, doświadczeniem i umiejętności?

Wszystkie te rozważania okazały się jednak pozbawione gruntu, gdyż na horyzoncie ukazał się spokojnie maszerujący mężczyzna. Lekki uśmieszek na twarzy prowadzącego te zawody utwierdził zespół w przekonaniu, że to właśnie na niego czekają. Na jego temat naprawdę ciężko byłoby coś powiedzieć – miał długi, beżowy płaszcz, zapięty po samą szyję i sięgający stąd aż do ziemi, zaś na głowie nosił kaptur, spod którego widać było jedynie odbijającą promienie słoneczne metalową blaszkę.

Stanął naprzeciw swych oponentów i zdejmując kaptur ukłonił się lekko sędziemu. Miał długie blond włosy, ciemne oczy, twarz zupełnie pozbawioną zmarszczek, czy też oznak starości. Jeśliby przyjrzeć mu się bliżej, z całą pewnością można stwierdzić, że to jeszcze młokos, w wieku około 20 lat.

Eizo wiedział, co to może oznaczać i nie był szczególnie zadowolony. W ostatnich czasach młodzi nie tak często zostawali jouninami, a przynajmniej w Wiosce Ukrytego Liścia. Tak więc, jeśli już takiego kogoś się spotka, może to świadczyć o jego naprawdę wybijających się umiejętnościach. Kto wie, czy przed trójką młokosów z Konohy nie stoi młody geniusz z Suny? Pozornie nie powinien być bardzo doświadczony, ale w końcu jest jouninem w jednej z najsilniejszych wiosek, czyli musi się znać na rzeczy…

Chłopak bardzo chciałby dłużej to przemyśleć i dojść do jakichś konstruktywnych wniosków, ale musiał odłożyć to na później – prowadzący tę walkę zaczął recytować tę samą formułkę, jaką on sam lub jego koledzy po fachu wygłaszali przy innych starciach:

- Serdecznie witam wszystkich zgromadzonych, a w szczególności zawodników, na drugim teście Egzaminu na Chuunina. Zasady walki są następujące. Zmierzą się dwie strony – jedną tworzą uczestnicy egzaminu, zaś drugą jounin egzaminujący. Aby przystępujący do testu zaliczyli próbę, muszą unieszkodliwić lub innymi słowy pokonać egzaminatora. Rywalizacja zostanie zakończona w przypadku, gdy jeden z walczących będzie niezdolny do walki. Zrozumiano?

Nikt nie odpowiedział, gdyż wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z reguł, które można by powiedzieć, były nie na rękę geninom kandydującym do roli chuninów.

- W przypadku kiedy uznam, że któryś z geninów jest niezdolny do dalszej walki, zespół automatycznie przegrywa i żegna się z egzaminem. Jeśli zaś uznam, iż porażkę ponosi jounin, z przyjemnością powitam całą trójkę w trzeciej fazie. Dyskwalifikację powoduje także przekroczenie wyznaczonej linii, bądź poddanie się.

Gdy wypowiedział te słowa, zarówno Eizo, jak i Mia oraz Tetsu wiedzieli, że za chwilę się zacznie. Cała trójka toteż cofnęła się o kilka kroków, gdyż chcieli uniknąć szybkiego rozpoczęcia walki w zwarciu, co bez żadnej wiedzy o przeciwniku mogłoby okazać się samobójstwem.

- Czy obie strony są gotowe? – ponownie rozległ się głos. Głos, który być może już niedługo miał ogłosić zwycięstwo geninów lub też ich porażkę i koniec marzeń przynajmniej na pół roku. – Naito Mia, Fuseo Eizo, Arashi Tetsu?

Gdy tak wyliczał, po kolei cała trójka unosiła dłoń pionowo do góry na znak gotowości do działania.

- Deusi Suo?

Tajemniczy młodzieniec również podniósł rękę kopiując gest swych rywali i nie odrywając od nich wzroku. Mię ten widok najwyraźniej drażnił, bowiem gdy tylko arbiter nakazał rozpocząć walkę, wyprężyła się w stronę przeciwnika i już miała z impetem ruszyć, kiedy ręka Eiza przyhamowała ją:

- Bez pośpiechu – rzekł cicho. Był w pełni skoncentrowany.

Nie chcieli zaczynać. Wiedzieli, że czas nie gra tutaj roli, a to przeciwnik jest w lepszej sytuacji, więc pragnęli, żeby to on wykonał pierwszy krok. Arena miała kształt zwykłego kwadratu o krawędzi 30x30 metrów. To całkiem duże pole, ale pozbawione drzew, kamieni, czy innych tego typu elementów. W obecnej sytuacji bardzo by się to przydało, gdyż w ten sposób o wiele trudniej uzyskać jest element zaskoczenia, a walka na otwartym polu daje ogromną przewagę jouninowi.

Suo jednak przez długie chwile ani myślał drgnąć. Nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło, za to młodszym zawodnikom powinno zależeć na zwycięstwie, także to im powinno się spieszyć.  
W końcu Eizo zdecydował się przełamać tą barierę milczenia i powietrze przeszył jego kunai. Jounin bez problemów uchylił się, ale w jego stronę leciały już kolejne narzędzia – shurikeny rzucone przez Mię i Tetsu. Cel wydawał się naprawdę blisko, ale shinobi Piasku zaprezentował nieprzeciętną szybkość unikając także tych broni.

„A więc myślisz, że jesteś szybki, tak?" – rzekł w duchu Fuseo i ruszył w kierunku przeciwnika wyciągając swój mały sztylecik. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że atak frontalny to samobójstwo, ale nie w sytuacji, kiedy jest się wspieranym przez dwójkę innych shinobi, w tym specjalistkę od takich sytuacji, Mię. Dziewczyna wiedziała, co jej przyjaciel zamierza zrobić, toteż natychmiast chwyciła swój kij i ruszyła za nim, a tuż za nią pomykał młody Arashi, dumnie dzierżący małego kunai'a. W końcu cała trójka się zrównała i niczym jeden mąż gnała w kierunku rywala, gotowa aby już za chwilę doskoczyć do niego i spuścić mu porządny łomot.

A sam przedmiot zainteresowania stał nieruchomo, wykrzywiając usta w lekkim uśmiechu. Był nadzwyczaj pewny swego, co okazywał przez taką postawę. Dopiero gdy trójka była już naprawdę blisko, uniósł rękę, rozpiął lekko płaszcz i wyciągnął z niego długi miecz. Troy wykorzystał tę krótką chwilę, aby zaatakować rywala dwoma shurikenami. Ten jednak odczytał jego zamiary i odbił je oba mieczem, wiedząc, że w przypadku uniku będący już przy nim samym Eizo poprawi kolegę szybkim cięciem. Ruch ostrzem lider drużyny wykonał, lecz Deusi sprawnie odbił je swoją kataną. Mniej więcej w tej samej chwili Mia wbiła swój kij w ziemię, odbiła się i jak najmocniej chwyciła nogami za ostrze jounina. Ten jednak nie dał się oszukać, puścił rękojeść miecza i wskoczył na nią unikając kolejnych shurikenów Tetsu. Tego ciężaru dziewczyna nie mogła już znieść, toteż puściła miecz. Stanęła ponownie na ziemi i wyzywająco wystawiła w kierunku przeciwnika swoją pałkę. On zaś odskoczył parę kroków od towarzystwa i przykucnięty uśmiechnął się lekko.

- A więc może być ciekawie – jego głos zdecydowanie podkreślał jego chłodną postawę spokoju i skoncentrowania. – Z przyjemnością się z wa…

Nie dane było mu skończyć, gdyż doskoczył do niego Fuseo i rozpoczął krótką serię ciosów. Jounin uniknął ich, tracąc na chwilę z widoku Naito i Arashi'ego. Dwójka ta szybko wsparła swojego kumpla, lecz miecz rywala powstrzymywał wszystkie ciosy. Wtedy jednak stało się coś niespodziewanego – mianowicie Tetsu w towarzystwie małych obłoczków dymu przemienił się w Mię i solidnym uderzeniem kijem trafił w brzuch Suo posyłając go bezwładnie do tyłu. Piaskowy ninja zahamował w końcu i zdał sobie sprawę z błędu, który popełnił. W oczach stanął mu moment ataku Eiza, kiedy to spuścił z oczu pozostałą dwójkę. Widocznie wtedy zdołali użyć techniki Henge i zamienić się miejscami. Teorię jego potwierdziła Mia, a właściwie Tetsu, który wrócił do swej pierwotnej postaci. Prawdziwa geninka stała zaś w tej samej pozycji, w której powaliła oponenta na łopatki.

Deusi wstał, otrzepał swój płaszcz i śmiejąc się pod nosem uniósł głowę. Zmierzył wzrokiem całą trójkę, ocenił odległość między nimi i rzekł lekko podekscytowany:

- W takim razie rozegramy to tak – uniósł ręce i począł formować pieczęci, po czym został nagle wciągnięty pod ziemię.

Wśród geninów zapanowała konsternacja – żaden nie wiedział, co mają w takiej sytuacji uczynić na otwartym polu. Jedyne, czego byli pewni, to to, że mogli się spodziewać jedynie ataku od dołu. Stanęli blisko siebie, praktycznie opierając się plecami, lecz chwilę później przeciwnik się ujawnił… wyskakując dokładnie pomiędzy nimi.

Cała trójka zdążyła dostrzec tylko kolejny tajemniczy uśmiech rywala, po czym trzymając dwa palce wyprostowane na wysokości klatki piersiowej, zaczął on kręcić się w szybkim tempie odrzucając geninów na trzy strony.

- Idealnie – mruknął Suo i po raz kolejny złożył kilka pieczęci. – Doton: Sanjuu Torappu!

- Cholera – Eizo zdążył jedynie krótko skwitować sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli. Wśród przeciągłego „Uuuuu" publiczności gruba ściana zmieszanej z chakrą ziemi odseparowała cały zespół od siebie.


	3. Niepotrzebny

_Kursywą oznaczam retrospekcje._

**Kroniki Liścia  
Rozdział #03  
Niepotrzebny**

Na samym środku placu wyrósł wysoki na kilkanaście metrów słup ziemi, z niego zaś wychodziły trzy wielkie ściany, oddzielające od siebie trójkę bezradnych geninów. Stojący na szczycie swego dzieła Suo przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się bez słowa w zdezorientowane twarze jego młodych rywali. Cała trójka przez parę chwil nawoływała się wzajemnie, ale szybko doszła do wniosku, że ściany przepełnione chakrą i obejmujące swoim zasięgiem tereny dalsze niż wyznaczony plac boju po prostu nie przepuszczają dźwięku.

Eizo próbował zrozumieć motywy przeciwnika, ale wszystko, o czym myślał zdawało się wykluczać. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że chodziło głównie o oddzielenie towarzyszy od siebie, ale tutaj sprawa stawała się niejasna. Dlaczego właściwie miałby ich rozdzielać? Czy chce po prostu pojedynczo, w spokoju, rozprawić się z nimi i zakończyć tę walkę? Ale czy tak trudno byłoby mu po prostu „przyspieszyć" i jednym silniejszym uderzeniem ogłuszyć któregoś z dzieciaków? Chłopak nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, podobnie jak jego przyjaciele – tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko.

Fuseo dostrzegł jednak małą nieścisłość – co zrobi sędzia w takiej sytuacji? W jaki sposób widział będzie wszystko to, co ma miejsce na tym terytorium, skoro zostało ono podzielone na trzy części, możliwe do jednoczesnej obserwacji jedynie z lotu ptaka, bądź posługując się bardziej zaawansowanymi metodami. Genin zapamiętał twarz obserwatora, a także jego oczy, po których łatwo wywnioskował, iż z pewnością nie pochodzi on z klanu Hyuuga. Eizo miał nawet lekką nadzieję, że arbiter każe wycofać tą technikę, a może nawet zdyskwalifikuje jounina.

Chłopak spojrzał jeszcze raz na mur, podniósł głowę… i dostrzegł stojącego na nim sędziego, który najwyraźniej obserwował wszystko, co działo się na sąsiednim polu, zajmowanym przez Mię, bądź Tetsu.

- Co do…

Odwrócił się i na przeciwległej ścianie spostrzegł identycznego osobnika, z tym że ten, „ubrany" w dziwny uśmiech, wpatrywał się prosto w niego, czekając najwyraźniej na rozwój wydarzeń na tej części areny.

- No tak… używa bunshinów…

Deusi przez cały ten czas spoglądał jedynie w dół, jakby przepełniony dumą ze swego dzieła. W końcu jednak, gdy odpowiednie pozycje zajęły klony arbitra, postanowił przystąpić do planowanego przez siebie działania. Odchrząknął na tyle głośno, aby usłyszeli to genini i zwrócili na niego uwagę, po czym przemówił:

- Pozwólcie, że się z wami zabawię. Zauważyłem już, że dobrze ze sobą współpracujecie. Ale co się stanie… – w tej chwili urwał, aby wykonać kilka pieczęci. – …kiedy każdy z was będzie zdany wyłącznie na siebie!

Jounin Piasku kucnął i przyłożył dłoń do znajdującej się pod nim ziemi. Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w kierunku małych przeciwników, po czym uśmiechnął się szyderczo i rzucił:

- Doton: Sanjuu Hogosha! – na dźwięk tych słów po słupie przeszły jakby 3 fale, a każda z nich powędrowała w kierunku innego juniora. Kiedy już przesunęły się na sam dół, nagle zniknęły, aby już po chwili po każdej stronie tego dziwnego wyniesienia pojawiły się jeszcze dziwniejsze wybrzuszenia, z których stopniowo wydostawały się trzy ubłocone istoty.

Zarówno Arashi, jak i Fuseo oraz Naito, przyglądali się temu zjawisku z mieszanymi uczuciami zaciekawienia i ogromnego zdziwienia. Ostatecznie wszystkie stwory wyrwały się ze swych więzów i stanęły pojedynczo naprzeciw swych przeciwników, przyjmując uprzednio formy ich stwórcy. Każdy z trójki kandydatów doskonale wiedział, że jeśli teraz zawiedzie, to pogrzebie szanse nie tylko swoje, ale także dwójki przyjaciół. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę także - a może przede wszystkim - Tetsu…

Chłopiec wciąż trzymał tego samego kunai'a, którego używał w pierwszej fazie walki, choć tym razem nie był już taki dzielny. Spuścił wzrok, ręce lekko mu drżały. Wiedział, że teraz nie ma już oparcia ze strony Mii i Eiza, na których mógł wcześniej liczyć. Sam nie posiadał tak wielkiej siły ognia, jak dwójka jego towarzyszy. Nie atakował, był pewien, że przeciwnik wkrótce sam na niego ruszy. Miał rację.

Błotnisty klon, odwzorowujący niemalże perfekcyjnie dumną sylwetkę jounina, wyciągnął miecz w sposób identyczny, jak jego pierwowzór i popędził w kierunku samotnego genina. W jego oczach nie było wahania. Nie było w nich nawet jakichkolwiek uczuć - jedynie bezbarwne, doskonale czyste intencje. Intencje zabijania.

Już sam ten widok przeraził Tetsu, który chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić od siebie ten wzrok rzucił w kierunku rywala swoje ostatnie shurikeny. Ten, ku zdziwieniu shinobiego Liścia, przekoziołkował na bok, nie wykazując już takiej prędkości, jaką wcześniej eksponował prawdziwy Deusi. Czy to tylko prowokacja ze strony jounina, czy może jego imitacje są tak dalekie od ideału?

Przeciwnik był już blisko, lecz Arashi nawet nie drgnął – nie był w stanie. Był śmiertelnie przerażony na myśl o walce w zwarciu. Wiedział, co może uratować go w tej sytuacji, ale przecież dał słowo…

W końcu doszło do kolizji. Suo spróbował najzwyczajniej prostym pchnięciem dźgnąć oponenta, lecz ten odskoczył najpierw do tyłu, a następnie na wzór jounina Piasku wskoczył na wysunięte poziomo ostrze i nienagannym technicznie saltem przeskoczył rywala. Chłopak odwracając się podjął próbę cięcia przeciwnika, lecz czekała już na niego gotowa do bloku katana. Jaskrawe iskierki dały znać o sile tego zderzenia – zderzyły się także spojrzenia walczących. Wciąż zlęknione, ale powoli nabierające pewności Arashiego z jednej strony, pozbawione wyrazu, a jednocześnie bezwzględne, Deusi z drugiej. Młodszy ustąpił pod naporem, odskoczył parę kroków do tyłu.

W jego serce powoli wlewała się otucha, ale za każdym razem, kiedy tylko spojrzał w twarz swemu rywalowi, narastała także trwoga. Lęk potęgowany uczuciem, że jeśli on zawiedzie, to Eizo i Mia mu tego nie zapomną. Mały shinobi zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego towarzysze są silni na tyle, aby pokonać przeciwności, z którymi on sam zwyczajnie by sobie nie poradził. Nie pierwszy raz czuł się zbędny w tym zespole. Niczym piąte koło u wozu…

***

_- Coś się stało? – drzwi uchyliły się i po chwili stanął w nich czterdziestoletni mężczyzna. – Wyglądasz jakoś markotnie._

_- Sam nie wiem… - odparł Tetsu, jakby od niechcenia. – Po prostu ta grupa… Wcale nie czuję się w niej najlepiej._

_- Dlaczego? Pamiętam, że na początku byłeś pełen entuzjazmu. Ten Fuseo cię denerwuje? Dokucza ci? O co chodzi? _

_- Nie, nie, nie w tym rzecz. To jednak fajny gość, ale… Mam wrażenie, że nie pasuję tu. Eizo jest silny… dużo silniejszy niż ja, czy nawet Mia. Czuję się… - chłopak przerwał, głos uwiązł mu w gardle, po policzkach spłynęły gorące łzy. – Czuję się słaby, tato._

_- Daj spokój, każdy ma swoje atuty, pamiętaj o tym, co sam potrafisz, zanim będziesz oglądał się na innych._

_- Ale… Po prostu nie potrafię spojrzeć im w twarz – głos genina wyraźnie się łamał. – Mam wrażenie, że tylko im przeszkadzam, że jestem zaporą, która wstrzymuje ich dynamiczny rozwój. Nie chcę… nie chcę ich zawieść tato…_

***

Obrazy nieszczęśliwej przeszłości stanęły dzieciakowi w oczach. To jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy w tej ciężkiej sytuacji. Jego umysł złośliwie odrzucał wszelkie pozytywne wspomnienia, jakby chciał pogrążyć genina. Shinobi nie potrafił się otrząsnąć, póki Słońca nie przesłoniło mu lecące w jego kierunku, gotowe do wbicia miecza w ciało przeciwnika, błotniste uosobienie jounina. Tetsu rzucił się jednak w bok, a katana oponenta wbiła się na pokaźną głębokość w ziemię.

Arashi po raz kolejny odskoczył kilka razy do tyłu, ale jego oponent nie wyciągał miecza z gruntu. Wręcz przeciwnie, pchnął go jeszcze bardziej, po czym wyprostował się i spokojnie uformował kilka pieczęci. Zaskoczony genin nie zareagował, obserwował tylko to zjawisko, zastanawiając się, co też znowu niesie dla niego los.

- Doton: Chika Hayashi no Yaiba! – jounin ponownie chwycił rękojeść swego oręża, przekręcił go, ale po krótkiej chwili znów puścił, zostawiając w tej pozycji. Arashi przypatrywał się w oczekiwaniu, ale nic się nie działo. Chłopak niemal się już rozluźnił, gdy nagle Suo dynamicznie uniósł dwa palce w górę, a na ten znak z ziemi, tuż pod samym geninem wystrzelił do góry miecz, kubek w kubek, jak ten u stóp jounina, rozciął delikatnie ramię chłopca i ulatując jeszcze trochę rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Z ust padającego na kolana Tetsu wydostał się przeszywający jęk bólu. Shinobi złapał się za krwawiącą rękę i rzucił nienawistne spojrzenie w kierunku morderczego klonu. Ten stał beznamiętnie, poruszając jedynie lewą ręką, z wyprostowanymi trzema palcami, jakby szykował się do kolejnego takiego ataku. Ból przeszkadzał młodemu zawodnikowi w koncentracji, ale jednocześnie adrenalina napędzała go do działania. Wystarczyło, że dostrzegł lekkie napięcie mięśni na ręce przeciwnika, aby przewidział następne ostrze i błyskawicznie się uchylił. I tym razem katana zdematerializowała się po pokonaniu paru metrów.

Chłopak podniósł się i próbował utrzymać równowagę. Był w stanie przetrzymać ból ramienia, po chwili przyzwyczajenia się do niego. Arashi miał świadomość, że pod nim grasować może niezliczona ilość identycznych mieczy, które mogą trafić celniej, niż dwa pierwsze. Deusi wciąż trzymał lewą rękę w ten sam sposób, najprawdopodobniej celując kolejnymi podziemnymi ostrzami. Nie było innego wyboru.

Tetsu ruszył do przodu. Nie ma co czekać, aby przeciwnik wymierzył kolejne uderzenie i pozbawił chłopca najmniejszych szans na osiągnięcie celu. Tego jounin z całą pewnością się nie spodziewał. Raz za razem Suo gwałtownie wyciągał w górę dwa palce, ale wszystkie ostrza, bez żadnej precyzji cięły jedynie powietrze. Genin wiedział, że aby skończyć tą maskaradę, musi „jedynie" wyciągnąć katanę z powierzchni ziemi. Był tak blisko… gdy ostatecznie zrozumiał swój błąd.

Przeciwnik opuścił ostatecznie ręce, tylko po to, aby sięgnąć po swój miecz, przyciągnąć do siebie i ostatnim pchnięciem przebić nacierającego genina. Na sklonowanej twarzy po raz pierwszy w czasie tej krótkiej walki Arashi zauważył uśmiech. Szyderczy uśmiech mordercy… Chłopak wiedział, że nie zdąży wyhamować, czy też odskoczyć na bok. Porażka wydawała się nieunikniona. W oczach stanął mu obrazek jego drużyny, stojącej razem, uśmiechniętej…

***

_- Wiesz, kiedyś byłem taki jak ty – przerwał milczenie starszy z rodu Arashi. – Tak, zdecydowanie niewiele się różniłem od ciebie teraz._

_- Hę? – tylko tyle zdołał wydusić z siebie płaczący syn._

_- Nie chodzi tu nawet o sam charakter – kontynuował. – Miałem przecież takie same moce, a także braki w innych dziedzinach. Nie potrafiłem walczyć efektownie i skutecznie. Trafiłem w końcu do zespołu, w którym również byłem w towarzystwie nieprzeciętnie uzdolnionych shinobi. Każdy z nich miał czym zaatakować, a ja? Ja byłem za to specjalistą w defensywie. Potrafiłem ich wesprzeć w ciężkiej sytuacji, choć sam niewiele bym zdziałał. I oni to doceniali._

_Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni starą, pomiętą nieco fotografię, z którą najwyraźniej się nie rozstawał. Przedstawiała trójkę dzieciaków i jednego starszego osobnika. Wśród tych dzieciaków jeden łudząco podobny był do Tetsu. Chłopiec spojrzał na własność swego ojca, a potem na zdecydowanie młodsze zdjęcie, wiszące na ścianie w jego pokoju. Przedstawiało jego, Mię, Eiza i ich opiekuna Ryukena._

_- Tworzyliśmy zgrany kolektyw, tak samo jak wy tworzycie teraz – wznowił przemowę Arashi. – Uzupełnialiśmy się, tak jak z całą pewnością wy jesteście w stanie wzajemnie wypełniać swoje własne niedoskonałości. Nasza moc nie jest przeznaczona do ofensywy. Od tego będziesz miał przyjaciół. A kiedy ich zabraknie? Broń się… i kontruj!_

***

Ta pozytywna myśl pozwoliła przebudzić się chłopakowi. I choć zanosiło się na to, że zaraz przebije go długa, ostra klinga, podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się. Udało mu się wyhamować, lecz zbliżenie z kataną było nieuniknione. Podniósł ręce na wysokość klatki piersiowej i wyszeptał pełen stoickiego spokoju:

- Eizo… wybacz – po czym już zdecydowanie donośniejszym tonem dodał. – Akuma Mira no Jutsu!

Między chłopcem, a mieczem zjawiły się nagle dwie stykające się czarne sfery. Obie były niewielkie, przypominały czarne portale stanowiące jakby niezamalowany obszar na krajobrazie. Suo nie miał nawet czasu zorientować się w tym wszystkim. Śmiało pchnął katanę, której ostrze weszło w pierwszy z portali, aby jednocześnie wyjść z drugiego, z tym że skierowane w drugą stronę. Zaskoczony jounin przebił się na wylot własną bronią, aby po chwili powrócić do swej bagnistej formy i rozpłynąć na trawie.

Tetsu wygrał - jego portale szybko zniknęły widzom z oczu. Złamał słowo dane przyjacielowi, pokazał swoją moc części z licznych obserwatorów, którzy przybyli tu zaintrygowani dziwnym zjawiskiem, jakim z pewnością było nagłe wyrośnięcie olbrzymiego słupa ziemi. Zaprezentował swoje najciekawsze walory także prawdziwemu jouninowi z Wioski Ukrytego Piasku, który dokładnie obserwował końcówkę tej rywalizacji. Ale nie to było najważniejsze. Nie zawiódł, pokonał swojego przeciwnika i pokazał, że zarówno on sam, jak i Mia, i Eizo mogą na niego liczyć. Wyczerpany usiadł na trawie dysząc ciężko. Stracił duże pokłady energii, a z jego rany wciąż ciekła gorąca krew. Jeśli mają wygrać tą walkę, będą musieli zrobić to szybko.


End file.
